The present application relates generally to apparatuses, systems, and methods of variable frequency drive operation and control. Variable frequency motor drives offer a number of potential benefits for applications such as driving compressors or other loads for heating, ventilation, air-conditioning, or refrigeration (HVACR) systems, including potential for enhanced efficiency, power density, and speed control precision. Such motor drives present unique challenges with respect to waste heat and control of the same. Conventional designs often seek to minimize waste losses under all operating conditions to the extent possible in light of other operational targets. Some proposals have been made for recapture of part of the waste heat generated by variable frequency drive operation. These approaches suffer from a number of disadvantages and shortcomings including those respecting control and beneficial use of waste heat. Such motor drives also present unique challenges with respect to audible noise and control of the same. Conventional designs often seek to minimize audible noise under all operating conditions, for example by setting the switching frequency as high as the motor load will allow. These approaches suffer from a number of disadvantages and shortcomings including those respecting system efficiency and generation of waste heat. There remains a significant need for the unique and inventive apparatuses, methods and systems disclosed herein.